


On Camera

by MissMonie



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Dildos, Drunk Leon Makes Great Decisions, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Leon Admits Feelings, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:49:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27703030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMonie/pseuds/MissMonie
Summary: While Chris is away, Leon makes a purchase one night while drunk, assuming Sober Leon will understand. It arrives, and Leon's a little surprised about it.And then Chris calls and it's the best time to have a drunken purchase and a willing boyfriend.
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Chris Redfield
Comments: 6
Kudos: 94





	On Camera

The doorbell rang at a quarter to four just as Leon sank into the sofa with his laptop. He groaned and sat the computer on the cushion to push himself up. The bell chimed again, and he hiked his sweatpants higher on his hips.

“Hang on a second.” Leon called as he wondered who it might be. Not Claire. She left the week before to go to Africa on a relief mission. And not Chris because he had a key. Leon paused with his hand on the doorknob. “Shit, I need more friends.” He mumbled, shaking his head as he opened the door.

The delivery man glanced up from his clipboard with a bored expression.

“Leon Kennedy?” He asked, handing over the clipboard. “Sign here, please.”

Leon took the pen and signed his name, eyeing the package as the delivery man passed it off. It was squat and light with a generic looking label. What had he bought? As he kicked the door closed, he shook the package, listening to it rustle. The memories started in hazy tones.

“Oh, you were Drunk Leon’s doing.” He muttered to himself on the way into the kitchen. 

The memory was clouded in a fog of whiskey and bourbon and tiny cocktail sausages. Chris left on a training retreat, and Leon never did well when he was alone. The quiet made it too easy to hear the voices of his inadequacies, to see the faces of those he lost. So he imbibed and found himself scrolling through the internet. The issue now though, was Drunk Leon bought something, and the identity of the purchase had been Sober Leon’s fault. And Sober Leon dropped the ball. Down a hole.

“The fuck did I buy.” He muttered as he took out a pairing knife to cut the tape.

It split, and he opened the flaps to see purple wrapping paper. Underneath was a plastic bag with a red and black foil label sporting a dragon. The word kelvin was printed on a label in the upper left corner. Leon turned it over, his eyes widening, to see an oddly shaped dildo. The plastic crinkled as he opened the bag, pulling the toy out. The silicone felt smooth and firm enough to stand upright on its own. It was done in a dark purple at its base that faded to cobalt blue at its bulb then into a lighter purple along its ridged shaft, and finally a lilac at the tapered tip. 

He didn’t hate it. In fact, his cock stirred against the tight confines of his boxer briefs. Well, Drunk Leon was still Leon. And Leon was a horny bastard.

He picked it up and walked over to the sink, turning the faucet knob. He ran it under the water before getting a pump from the soap dispenser. The act of stroking the toy brought to mind Chris, and that really had him straining. He could practically feel Chris breathing against his neck, his callous hands sliding down his waist. A shiver ran through him, and he was definitely giving this toy a try.

The chirp of a video call started playing behind him. Leon glanced back to see the picture of Chris shoving birthday cake in Claire’s face. Leon grinned and cut the water, settling the toy on the counter to air dry. He padded across the hardwood and dropped onto the sofa. He tapped the answer button.

“Hey. Shouldn’t you be doing some pep talks for the up and comings?” Leon settled an elbow on the back of the sofa, running his fingers through his bangs.

Chris chuckled. “My afternoon segments are finished, so I came back to my room. I thought I would give you a call. See how you were doing.” Chris leaned back in his chair, the tight green tee stretched taut across his chest.

Leon made an appreciative rumble in his throat and turned to pull the laptop onto his lap. What he could see of Chris’s room was spartan, no surprise, and he could see the afternoon light spilling in behind him.

“I’m good. Thinking about ordering in for dinner.” He slunk down into the soft cushions. 

“Yeah? Sounds nice. Sorry I can’t be there.” Chris wet his lips, and Leon shifted. 

“So am I.” Leon sighed, closing his eyes. He took a deep breath, preparing himself for his next words. “I...miss you.”

Chris paused, his smile shifting to something gentle. He picked up the camera to carry it to the bed. Leon watched as Chris settled into the sheets, propping himself up with the pillow against the headboard.

“I miss you, too.”

That made Leon’s heart flutter in his chest. There were a lot of words that came to his tongue, ones he wanted to say but wasn’t ready to admit. He had never wanted so much from someone. To feel Chris, touch him, to taste him. He wanted to feel his fingers through his hair. Most of all, he wanted to feel Chris deep inside him.

“You have a roommate?” Leon asked as he rested his feet on the coffee table.

“Nope.” Chris grinned, shifting in the bed. “Which is kind of why I decided to call. Had free time, missed you, wanted to hear your voice.”

Leon snorted. “Wanted to have cam sex?” He laughed when Chris arched his brows. “Yeah, you’re a fucking delinquent, Redfield.”

Chris schooled his expression into something playful, shrugging.

“You make it sound so terrible, Leon.” He said all too pleased with himself. “Could just say no. Leave a man his dignity.”

Did he really think it was that easy? Maybe age was starting to settle in. Leon took a breath, touching the neck of his T-shirt. He watched Chris track the movement, his eyes flicking quick glances to Leon’s face.

“You know, it’s probably lucky for you that you decided to call right now.” Leon said as he looked into the kitchen. “I ordered something the other day.” He opted to leave out the “while I was lonely and blitzed” because Chris looked at him funny when he mentioned that.

“Yeah?” Chris’s voice dropped to as conspiratorial a level the phone microphone allowed. “No offense, hon, but I can’t see you in those sexy outfits. Give me those sweats or your mission gear any day.”

Leon snorted and rolled his eyes. Though it was nice to hear that. He never did get into the whole lingerie/costume thing for sex. He sat the computer down on the coffee table, facing it at the couch while he got up. Chris started to complain when Leon leaned back in frame.

“I’m getting it, hang on.” He went into the kitchen and eyed the toy. After a second’s thought he headed down the hall past the kitchen to the master bedroom. He came back with a towel and lube, tucking the toy under his arm. “Don’t ask about why it looks the way it does, or you don’t get sex when you come home.”

Chris scoffed, knowing that was the biggest lie Leon Scott Kennedy ever told in his life. Leon did not deny sex because Leon needed sex.

“Not touching that lie, but yes, Leon. I won’t comment.” Chris nodded and waved his hand. “Let’s see it.”

“Fine.” Leon pulled the dildo out from under his arm and sat it on the coffee table in front of the camera.

Chris leaned forward and blinked at it. His brows scrunched in confusion, but after a moment he nodded. Like he appraised the odd little...was it maybe a dragon, dick and found it satisfactory. 

“I actually like the colors.” Chris said after a moment. “And it looks fun.”

Leon relaxed a margin and looked the toy over again. It was a divergence to his usual collection. He really needed to stop drinking.

“It’s got a nice feel to it.” Leon agreed.

“You tried it?” Chris asked with an almost accusatory tone. “Without me seeing?”

“What? No. In my hand.” He picked it up to wiggle back and forth. “It feels good in my hand. I literally just washed it when you called.”

“Oh.” Chris blinked and nodded again. “Great. So. Wanna do this?”

“Have webcam sex in the middle of the afternoon?” Leon asked like he hadn’t already planned to do most of that before the call.

“Well, I mean, it’s like four something now, but yeah.” Chris said. “You wanna?”

Leon smiled, watching how Chris looked at him expectant. It was sweet.

“Okay. You kick us off, Captain Redfield.” He bit his lower lip. “Give me something to work with.”

Chris chuckled and sat the camera on the bed beside him. His hands dropped to the hem of his shirt, slow. The tips of his fingers caught on the hem, and he lifted it carefully over his stomach. Leon felt his breath hitch as he leaned in closer, tracking every inch. His fingers twitched against his leg in memory of brushing over the scars and how warm the skin felt. He took a breath, remembering how good the skin tasted.

The shirt came off with a rustle then disappeared off screen. Chris leaned back against the headboard, tucking one arm behind his head while the other rested on his stomach. His eyes looked at Leon, and his tongue darted out to wet his lips. 

“We should do this more often.” Leon said, putting the toy aside and standing up. “When you’re not on dangerous missions.”

Chris grinned and waved his hand. “Don’t stall, Kennedy.”

Leon flipped him the bird and pulled his shirt off in one quick motion, throwing it onto the arm chair to his left. He watched as Chris started to sit up, his hands going to his belt, when he paused. Chris eyed Leon as he hooked his thumbs in the waistband of his sweats. They slipped off, leaving him in just his dark boxer briefs. His cock pressed insistently against the fabric.

“I don’t stall, Redfield.” Leon winked and tossed the towel down before settling into the cushion. “Come on.”

Chris laughed and stood up himself, undoing his belt. His jeans hit the floor with a clunk before he stepped out of them, and out of frame. The sound of a zipper opening prefaced a bottle of lube dropping onto the bed by the phone. Leon barely bit back the laugh as Chris slid back into the bed.

“It’s an essential item.” Chris said when he saw the look, his cheeks tinting the barest shade of pink.

“Bet it is.” Leon smirked. “Just give that bottle a squirt, and the lickers can’t cling to walls.”

“You got it.” Chris winked and fixed the camera so he could watch Leon easier. “How’s your view?”

“Pretty good.” Leon said as he rubbed his palm against himself, squeezing his balls. “Be great if you were here with me, though.”

“Just one more week.” Chris said with a soft smile. The edges of his lips turned up in the barest tilt, his eyes half lidded and focused on Leon. “One more week.”

Leon nodded, tipping his head back as he palmed himself through his underwear. He heard Chris let out a quiet groan, no doubt following the lead. The thought of Chris watching him touch himself made Leon’s dick shudder. He watched Chris under his lashes as he began to peel his boxers down his thighs. They rolled down slowly to the knee where he pulled them off one leg at a time. His cock bobbed free in the open air, needy and pulsing. 

It felt good having Chris’s eyes on him like this. Different. Normally, Chris would see whatever area he was focusing on while they had sex. This however was new. It felt like Chris was drinking all of him in, every last inch exposed to roving eyes. It sent a thrill up Leon’s spine that made him clench around nothing. His hand moved to his shaft, stroking his fingertips along the underside. All the while, he watched Chris, basking in that hungry gaze.

“You like this?” He said less as a lusty mean and more in surprise. “Never struck me much as the porn watching type, Redfield.”

Chris swallowed and shifted in the bed again, the springs in the mattress creaked under him, his underwear looking tight.

“I like watching you.” He replied. “Gives me something to look forward to coming home.”

Leon chuckled and gripped his shaft, giving it a gentle squeeze. He gasped from the touch and moved his hand up in a lazy stroke. His eyes slipped closed as he worked out the rhythm, imagining Chris’s grip.

“Fuck.” He whispered, bucking into his hand. 

Leon kept the sedate pace for several more strokes before he opened the bottle of lube. His eyes watched Chris who had freed his own cock, touching it intermittently as Leon worked. A smirk drifted across his lips as he looked Chris over. 

“I’m going to fuck you so hard, Leon.” Chris threatened. “You’ll walk crooked for weeks.”

Leon laughed and squirted some lube onto his fingers. He shifted on the sofa until he could brace his feet on the coffee table, leaving himself exposed to Chris. The lube felt cool as it touched his ass, but warmed as he rubbed coxing circles against the bundle of muscle. 

Leon let out a breathy pant as he pulled himself open with his free hand, the tip of his finger slipping inside himself. The next time he glanced at the screen, Chris was stroking himself slowly. The muscles in his stomach clenched with each swipe of his hand. Leon let out a breathless chuckle, flexing his finger inside himself. Then he added a second and curled them, gasping.

“Chris!” He whimpered as his fingers spread, scissoring himself. “Chris...”

“Leon.” Chris gasped back. “Fuck, you’re so hot right now.”

Leon panted as he fucked himself with his hand, thrusting down on his fingers. All the while he imagined Chris’s cock pounding him into the bed sheets. It seemed doubtful Chris would get halfway through the front door when he did come home before Leon was pinned on the couch.

He thrusted his fingers in faster, pressing against his prostate. That sent sparks through his body and made him writhe all the harder. His hand slid away, and he grabbed the dildo, coating it liberally then applying a second coat. The tip pressed against his ass, and he made eye contact with Chris before he slowly pushed it in.

“Ahh!” Leon arched his back as the toy slid in inch by agonizing inch. “Chris!”

The tapered head brushed against his prostate as he took in more. Its ridged shaft rubbed him until it stopped at the small bulb. He sat there, legs spread and exposed, with the dildo pressing against everything sensitive. Leon shifted to see Chris squeezing his own shaft, breath coming out in quick gasps.

“Please, Leon, for all things good in this world, fucking fuck that thing for me.” He demanded in a whisper.

Leon managed a laugh that cut off into a strangled groan as he pulled the dildo out halfway and thrust it back in. The head hit his prostate again, and he saw stars as he thrust it in faster and deeper. He moaned louder with each thrust in, gasping Chris’s name on every thrust out. Beads of precum leaked down his head as it bounced with each hard press back into him. His fingers tightened around the base of the toy while his hand moved to stroke himself in time with the thrusts.

“Chris.” He whined. “Fuck, yes. Chris.”

Chris tried to match Leon’s motions, but his pace faltered. Not that Leon minded. It was rare he got to see Chris jack off, this treat driving him closer and closer to the edge. Pressure built in his gut, and he let out a cry, his thrusts turning rapid and haphazard. 

“Leon.” Chris’s cry was much quieter, and Leon watched a thick rope of cum spatter across Chris’s nude chest and belly, his hips thrusting in the air a moment longer.

“Chris!” Leon had no qualms for quiet and came hard, his cum arcing as it spattered his stomach.

He threw back his head, riding the dildo until the waves of orgasm broke and he collapsed into the cushions in a sweaty heap. His breathing came in ragged pants and it took a moment to calm his heart. When he could think again, he pulled the toy out, wincing from the sensitivity still present.

“Fuck.” Chris spoke first, swallowing thickly. 

Leon looked at the screen to see Chris stretched out, the tracks of cum still on him. A sense of pride filled him, and he smirked.

“Not as good as the real thing, but a really good second?” He asked. Chris nodded and yawned. “You’re so fucking old.”

“Bite me, Kennedy.” Chris said without venom.

“Maybe when you come home.” Leon sighed and leaned forward. “You should clean up and take a nap. I’m going to.”

“Pfft, now who’s old.” Chris rolled his eyes as he started to sit upright. “But a nap sounds good. Text me when you wake up?”

“Sure.” Leon stood up and stretched. “Hey, Chris?”

“Mmm?”

“Love you.” Leon leaned down to hover the mouse over the End button.

Chris smiled. “Love you, too.”

Leon hit end and carried his stuff to the kitchen, tossing the dildo in the sink for a rinse. He wiped down with the towel and went to his bedroom to crash onto the bed. Chris’s smile, and the thought of him being home soon lulled him to a peaceful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are welcome!
> 
> Second time waddling into this pairing. Been writing a multi chapter fic and just finished the full rough draft a few days ago, and still wasn't ready to shift my focus to editing.
> 
> So, more ChrisxLeon! And totally not referencing the kelvin dildo from Bad Dragon that I do not actually own myself personally in its signature color. None of this will hold up in court. You can't prove anything.


End file.
